elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Councilor
, of Raven Rock.]] Each of the Holdings of a Great House is governed by a Councilor. The Councilors are largely independent, but they swear fealty to their Great House and the King of Morrowind. The Councilor is the official in charge of the Holding, controlling the local House Guard and regulating trade. - dialogue with the Councilors. Ascension The position of Councilor given to someone who has proven their worth to the great house, the position is also hereditary, passing from parent to their first-born child, daughters apparently equal in the line of succession.Gameplay from Hortator A Hortator is a position given to a leader of a Great House, who leads them in times of crisis. This position is only granted in times of extreme danger, and so it is very rare for there to be a Hortator in Morrowind. In order for the position to be given, the leaders of the House must first be convinced of the need for the position.Gameplay from Grand Council All of the Great Houses have seats on the Grand Council, these seats are given to all of the house leaders, of each Great House. The Lord High Councilor is the leader of the Grand Council.On Morrowind This council rules alongside the King of Morrowind in governing the province.Gameplay from Lord High Councilor Lord High Councilor was a title used in reference to the head of a council. It was used by House Dagoth of Morrowind to refer to the House's head, Dagoth Ur. It seems that the title was also used by Morrowind's Grand Council.On Morrowind Elder Council The Council Leaders of the Great Houses of Morrowind may be part of the Elder Council of Tamriel. As part of the Elder Council they have the power to legislate for the entire Empire. In the absence for a legitimate heir of the Emperor, the Elder Council rules in the Emperor's stead. Court Each Councilor elects a cabinet of officials to assist them with governing their Holding: *Second Councilors control public relations and are often approached about business, civil disputes, and the purchasing of property, instead of approaching the Councilor directly.Gameplay from *Stewards are more like servants, in the councilors court, but also share there the same responsibilities as there Skyrim and Cyrodiil counterparts.Gameplay from *Mouths or Council Representatives are people that convey the Councilors policies to the house council in the Councilors stead.Gameplay from These are mainly used by House Telvanni probably due to the fact that the Telvanni wizards are isolationists.Brown Book of 3E 426 *House Guard Captains are men put in command of the House Guard, they are charged with upholding the law and defending the Holding from attack.Gameplay from Residence and apparel Councilors reside in lavish palaces in the main cities of the holdings in which they govern, they convene council meetings in council houses in the house capitals.Gameplay from There, they sit upon the throne, surrounded by their subjects. They wear lavish clothing or the armor of their house.Gameplay from Gameplay from Form of address As a title, Councilors are addressed to as Councilor (Surname) i.e. "What do you say on this matter, Councilor Morvayn?" The full name is not required when addressing to a Councilor.Gameplay from Councilors Other Councilors *Elder Council CouncilorsAssassination! *High ChancellorAssassination! *Amaund MotierreGameplay from *Thoricles RomusBrief History of the Empire, Book IV *Abnur Tharn January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online (Lawrence Schick). Alliances at War Trivia *A Council is the closest form of government to a democracy in The Elder Scrolls. *Alternative names for the Councilor rank in the nobility structure are used in other parts of Tamriel, such as Counts in the province of Cyrodiil or the Jarls from Skyrim. *Councilors don't have to be Dunmer, or even Elven, as one of them is Imperial and another is a Nord.Gameplay from See also *Grand Council *King of Morrowind *Emperor *Jarl *Count es:Edil Category:Councilors Category:Culture of Morrowind Category:Lore: Titles Category:Lore: Ranks Category:Lore: Government Figures